


当我想你的时候

by Oct1st



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st
Summary: 我们那么合适，只要紧紧抱住对方就足够圆满。
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 魏大勋/白敬亭
Kudos: 2





	当我想你的时候

白敬亭，你喜欢兔子吗？

今天我拍杂志，坐在一堆小兔子里，白白的，绒绒的，像是雪团子，像是小汤圆，一勺可以捞起来一个。小兔子好可爱，我看到它们忍不住就想到你。白敬亭，我记得放假看你2016年的综艺，我也不知道为什么会心血来潮考古你2016年的综艺，总之记得你说“我是小白，不是小白兔”，但是后期还是总喜欢给你加兔耳朵。你也是，白白的，脸上还有细小的绒毛，日光下看得很清楚，我一把就可以把你抱起来，你太瘦了，骨架子不压秤似的，像棵风里摇曳的小树。

白敬亭，今天中午吃饭，有你最不爱吃的香菇，我还吃了挺多的，可能是为了预演以后遇到这样的局面都要替你吃掉。香菇其实不难吃，但是你不喜欢它一定有理由，你从来不会无缘无故讨厌谁，所以我也没有赞美它。我现在吃的很多，是因为在想以后如果要跟你一起生活，可能饭桌上再也见不到它了，所以现在每一次遇见香菇我都非常珍惜。你想跟我一起生活吗？

我记得之前问你，我们以后要不要养条猫猫狗狗，你很为难地说，太忙了，怎么有时间关心它们呢。我说，老了以后养条狗狗好不好，你抱着我笑，说家里不是已经有一条金毛了吗。

我倒希望你慢点老，不要老，你生来就是为了展现少年的风采，虽然你说要转型不想再拍校园剧，但我不得不说，少年小白真的太抓人眼球，谁不会为你心动呢。其实我们都知道，我们的少年时代并不是那么闪闪发光，我是个二百多斤的大胖子，你也闷闷的不太爱说话，如果我们那个时候遇到对方，一定属于话都没说过几句然后相忘于人海的普通同学关系。好在我变帅一点之后才遇到你，颁奖典礼我坐在你旁边的旁边，一眼就被你吸引了，你长得真好看，我私下悄悄和人感慨过无数句，都没好意思告诉你，我也怕你飘了，再以为我不是真心。

你真的很可爱，像一只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子，别人都觉得你清清淡淡的，又疏离，又克制，像是空调吹出来的风，不管什么时候都可以保持自己。其实我知道，我最知道，你是南方春天的风，甜蜜的，撩人的，偶尔还会粘着我撒娇。你呀你呀，在我面前眼睛永远弯弯，有的时候我其实不是那么好笑，可你总最捧我的场，我说什么都能被逗笑。

可惜我们暂时大概分不出闲心养猫猫狗狗了，你越来越红，我好为你开心，我也接到了一些不错的本子，恨不得天天连轴转。我们有多久没见面了？我每天都在数，虽然每天都聊微信，但我还是很想你，想抱抱你，把手揣进你的兜握住你的手，不当着镜头你就不要再推拒。

搭戏的前辈问我是不是谈恋爱了，休息的时候总是忍不住看手机，然后笑得像个傻子。耳机被我弄坏了，你给我发的语音我都是把音量调到最小放耳朵边悄悄听，你其实不怎么爱发语音，但是我实在太想听你说说话了，我们又总是凑不起时间打电话，你的声音像是某种乐器，低沉又好听，我在猜你是不是又忍不住红了耳朵，你太容易害羞啦。

我好想爱你，我也好爱你，我想和你一起生活，养只猫也好，养条狗也好，不养也没什么关系。我们每天聊微信，偶尔连着麦打打游戏，回房间之后还可以视频，可是还是觉得不够，可能都怪你总故意给我看鼻孔。我有的时候说想你，你已经很自然会说我也是，我好想钻过屏幕去亲你一下，再立刻跑开，没敢跟你说这个幼稚的想法，你肯定会吐槽像是恐怖片。你跟我说你早晨吃了什么，中午吃了什么，晚上吃了什么，遇到了什么好玩的事，拍戏遇到了哪些困难，絮絮叨叨，像是给老母亲打电话，其实你说得比我还多一些，可能是把所有的话都留给我了，而我迫不得已需要匀出去很多，所以面对你的时候反倒无言了。

还好你喜欢话多的我，也喜欢话少的我，就像我喜欢话少的你，也喜欢话多的你一样。我们遇到彼此就像两个半圆终于找到了另一半，我们那么合适，只要紧紧抱住对方就足够圆满，我真的很想一辈子抱住你不撒手，有镜头也无所谓，你因为害羞和顾虑推开我也无所谓。可其实未来都是我们避而不谈的话题，我们谁也不知道能抱着对方多久，我知道你很忧虑，我就快要三十五岁了，家里也在不断介绍相亲对象，你知道吗，我的每一个相亲对象都很喜欢你，聊着聊着话题中心就变成你，我们小白真的是魅力无限啊。

前几年你的高中同学结婚，你们一起帮忙筹划婚礼，拉着我也去了，专门开车来横店载我。那个时候我们俩还都是各怀鬼胎，你的朋友说，本来听说你要带人来，大家还很激动，以为会是女朋友，结果没想到你把魏大勋带来了。你一时语塞，说不出所以然，支支吾吾了半天，脸都红了，大家从旁边笑得很开心，我替你打圆场，说：我不是小白最好的男性朋友嘛。那个时候我好开心，你愿意带我见你的朋友，我觉得我对你而言是有一些不同的。

去年我带你回家吃饭，你为此抓耳挠腮还临阵磨枪学了几道菜，掂勺掂得有模有样的，看得我妈直夸你，说你要是个女孩子一定是我最喜欢的类型，性格也是，脾气也是，长相也是。当时我在厨房外头看电视，这还是你后来告诉我的。就算你不是个女孩子，你也是我的理想型，我喜欢你就是这么理所当然的事，所以我现在既然好不容易抱住了你，就算撒娇耍赖也不会放手，然后一眨眼三十五岁就过去，留下我们更老更老的样子。

我太久没见你了，心里是你，脑子里是你，眼前也全是你，看到什么都忍不住想起你。我拍完杂志下午回到剧组，刚小睡了一会儿就被人叫醒了，我听见你的声音，觉得自己大概真的是想你想疯了，结果一睁眼真的看到你的脸，我吓了一跳，忍不住伸手摸了摸，是真的，你来了。你说我来了，别睡啦。我又清晰看到你的鼻孔。

你来了，我从躺椅上跳起来，给了你一个大大的拥抱。别人都在看我们，好像我们太夸张太郑重其事，但是你没有管他们的目光，你也抱住了我。

Fin.


End file.
